Head of Gryffindor House
by FHGVZEhyde
Summary: In 1971 four boys were sorted into Gryffindor House but there was not a fifth as customary. Already breaking free from the norm, these students would drive Minerva McGonagall crazy for seven loooong years. Oneshot.


**Head of Gryffindor House**

In 1971 four boys were sorted into Gryffindor House but there was not a fifth as customary…already breaking free from the norm…these students would drive Minerva McGonagall crazy for seven loooong years.

**Chapter One: Fateful Sorting**

Minerva McGonagall was used to students hushing when she walked into a room. At the very least, she got awed eyes and gaping mouths from the first years as she swept through the large oak doors on the first day of term.

This year would prove to be vastly different.

Hagrid had left her, gone to the Head Table to listen to Headmaster Dumbledore speak, and leaving Minerva with many tired and whiny first years.

Almost immediately after they had been told to pause at the top of a long twisting staircase, a loud voice called out, "Where's the food?" Another voice rang out asking if the squid in the lake was real. Minerva had to resist the urge to groan and rub her temples, already feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

With the patience of a saint, Minerva calmly explained the sorting process to the students, she told them the different houses and about house points. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a boy with ear-length black hair trying to levitate a vase; she ignored him to the best of her ability.

"Any questions," Minerva asked looked around the motley group. Seeing no hands she continued, "Very well, we will begin the sorting shortly. May I suggest trying to smarten yourselves up a bit? You _will_ be coming before the entire student body." Her eyes lingered on a mop of black hair that belonged to a bespectacled boy in the front of the group.

The boy looked up at her with hazel eyes and a grin flashed across his features. "Sorry professor, my hair never lies down." Minerva recognized the boy as James Potter, the son of auror Charlus Potter, now retired, but still a prominent man in the ministry. Even more important to Minerva, she recognized the boy's voice to be the same one asking of food.

She turned to enter the hall, not deigning the boy with a response, when a loud shattering stopped her. Spinning on her heel, Minerva and all the first years turned to stare at the longhaired boy.

"Umm…oops?" The boy looked up from the destroyed vase fragments and tried to smile innocently up at Minerva.

Minerva's right eye twitched.

She also recognized this boy…he was the heir to the Black fortune, his name escaped her at the moment. She was able to recognize him by his strangely grey eyes, which were genetic in the Black family. Good lord, a Potter and a Black in the same year?

Merlin help us all.

Minerva waved her wand impatiently and the vase pieces put themselves back together. With an effortless flick of the wrist, the vase righted itself on the pedestal.

The Black boy stepped back, impressed. "That was wicked Professor." He grinned toothily at her.

"Do not touch anything else." She warned them with a stern look that made even the Black boy hush. She opened the heavy doors and strode inside the Great Hall without allowing the first years a glance at the room on the other side.

Once out of their sight she gently massaged her forehead with the tips of her fingers and then hurried to the Head Table.

* * *

A girl with red hair turned to the Black boy as he lounged against a wall waiting. "That was very rude. She's going to be your new professor and you're already on her bad side."

The boy stuck out his hand at her, ignoring her words. "My name's Sirius. What's yours?"

The girl was taken aback at his boldness but extended her hand to him in return. "Lily Evans."

Sirius grinned at her. "You have remarkable eyes Lily. Being a master of oddly colored eyes myself."

Lily smiled at him, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. "Why thank you Sirius."

James Potter strode over to them, eager for conversation. "What were you trying to do with the vase?"

Sirius shrugged. "I levitated a book the other day for a few seconds and I thought it might work with the vase. Maybe I should have started smaller, like that kid over there." All three turned to where Sirius was looking; a very small thin boy was sitting against the wall talking to a blonde-haired girl, he might have stood at Sirius' waist.

James laughed loudly and Sirius smiled at his own joke.

"You can do magic?" Lily asked, her bright green eyes growing larger.

Sirius turned back to the redhead and nodded. "Yes, but only some accidental magic. See, I was mad at my mum when I levitated the book. I can't seem to do any magic when I want to."

"Me too." James said. "You're muggle born aren't you," he added turning to Lily.

"Muggle? Oh that means non-magic doesn't it? Yes, I suppose I am."

James nodded knowingly. "I thought so; muggleborns are always so shocked by magic." Lily looked confused while Sirius nodded in agreement.

There was a sudden cry of outrage from the middle of the group; the kids were crowding around a few of the boys. James, Sirius, and Lily elbowed their way through to see what was happening.

A short boy with impeccably combed hair was chuckling at an equally short dumpy blond boy who had been knocked from his feet.

"Serves you right, shoving me like that." The boy sneered, his voice loud and mocking. Another boy with long black hair stood close behind the boy, smiling beneath a hooked nose.

Both Sirius and James made to take a step forward but someone beat them to the rescue.

A tall boy with sandy blond hair squatted down next to the blond boy and glared at both of the boys laughing. "Piss off." He said, his body language suggested he didn't want violence but the hostility in his voice made both boys lose their looks of smugness.

"And who do you think you are talking to me like that. The Averys are one of Hogwarts oldest families. I could snap my fingers and have you hauled off to the dungeons. Weak little kid like you probably would never come back." Avery crossed his arms defensively.

The tall boy stood up, taking the blond boy with him by the elbow. "My name is Remus if you really want to know. I saw what happened, he stumbled, knocked into you, and you overreacted. And I don't intend on going anywhere."

Avery's cheeks burned bright red. "Overreacted!" His hand flew to his pocket but they were interrupted by the return of McGonagall.

"What is going on here?" Her eyes blazed behind her square spectacles.

"I hurt my arm." The blond boy mumbled. Remus took a step back to let Minerva have a look.

"It's not broken, possibly just fractured." Minerva assessed, gingerly prodding the arm with one finger.

McGonagall looked at Avery and then back at Remus, sensing something more had taken place then either boy was admitting. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to splinch you." She took his arm and tapped it twice with her wand.

The boy's eyes widened and he moved his arm at the elbow experimentally. "Wow, thanks."

Minerva nodded and stood again, wiping off her robes. "This way please, single file."

The first years immediately assembled themselves into a line.

The doors opened on their own and the group started forward. Nervously James ran a hand over his hair.

The sudden brightness startled several first years and they brought their hands up to their eyes. Candles floated above the tables, lighting the students' faces.

Sirius gazed at the room, entranced by its size and warmth. The ceiling was the first to draw his eye. Several milky white clouds were swirling around in a velvety sky and stars were twinkling from several light years away; he even caught a glimpse of his namesake. Feeling immensely better, Sirius craned his neck around the wide boy in front of him to try and see the hat.

James looked first at the Gryffindor students who were watching him with cheerful looks. Looking enviously at the red and gold badge of the Lion, James adopted the look his mother called "his stubborn look." '_I will be in Gryffindor, I will be in Gryffindor,' _he repeated to himself.

Lily tried to look at everything at once, the students with their pointed hats…all who seemed to be looking directly at her, the enchanted ceiling she had read about, the smiling headmaster as they walked towards him. She felt a smile stretch her face wide as a feeling of belonging spread through her.

Remus walked with caution, not only because he was extremely nervous, but Avery and his companion were two students behind him and Remus didn't trust them. Remus swallowed hard, trying to reign in his fear. Feeling eyes on him, Remus looked up and saw the headmaster smiling at him. Nodding slightly to the boy, the headmaster turned to the professor beside him. Remus felt instantly better and let out a breath of relief.

Minerva led the line beside a small staircase. A ragged, old, pointed hat stood atop a worn three-legged stool at the top of the platform.

"My dad was going on about wrestling a dragon. I can't believe he led me on like that." James whispered into Sirius' ear.

Lily's eyes went even wider from behind James. "Wrestling a dragon?!"

"Don't worry", came a calm voice from behind Lily. "The teachers wouldn't do anything to put us in danger." Lily turned to meet the blue eyes of Remus.

"Thank you." She whispered as the headmaster rose.

"To keep things short. Let the sorting begin." Remus exchanged confused looks with James at the odd speech, but the seated students all clapped and cheered.

Immediately a stitch in the hat tore itself open and into the form of a mouth and began to sing. All the first years' mouths dropped open as the melody began.

_I know my looks may be deceiving But you mustn't knock what I convey,_

_My creators made me able to find,_

_Whatever's in your head frittering away,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_Made to place you where you think,_

_You really ought to be._

_It might daring Gryffindor,_

_A trial for the true and brave._

_Where they dwell in halls of red and gold,_

_Do gooding is what they crave._

_And yet you may find Ravenclaw a fit,_

_For those of books and learning._

_Blue, silver, and quick wit,_

_Make Ravenclaw inviting._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Loyalty is what they hold esteemed._

_Also just and hard-working hold merit,_

_For the gold and black team._

_Lastly is cunning Slytherin,_

_The snake will use any mean,_

_To achieve their dreams._

_That house is where ambition will truly win._

_So try me on, come now chaps I will not place you on a whim._

_ For I'm much too smart a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into loud cheers again and the hat bowed in turn to each table before becoming still.

Sirius began sweating, what the hat had said about reading his mind made him nervous. His parents would kill him if he were put anywhere but Slytherin but he didn't want to be placed with his diabolical cousins. Risking a glance at the table second to the right he saw Narcissa and Bellatrix staring at him. Feeling unnerved by their stares, his eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw table and his cousin Andromeda.

Andy was watching the sorting hat but feeling watched, she turned and saw her little cousin Sirius. He looked nervous and his eyes were frightened. Andy turned and saw her sisters conversing quietly with their eyes trained on Sirius. Andy shook her head. '_Poor kid, the pressure's really being laid on thick.' _She smiled at Sirius and gave a small wave in hopes of calming his nerves.

Exhaling for what felt like the first time in ages, Sirius grinned and waved back. James nudged Sirius in the back. "Who's that?" He asked, nodding at Andy.

"My cousin." Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth, McGonagall was unwinding a long list of parchment and holding it out in front of her.

"Her? But she's a Black!" James whispered startled.

McGonagall shot them both a scathing look and they quieted, she then proceeded to start reading the list.

"Avery, Tobin."

Avery strode forward confidently. Hat on head, he waited. He did not have long to wait…the hat had barely touched his head before it was shouting, "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked forward slowly, not eager. He saw James' face was livid, he obviously thought he had been fooled. It was because of his blasted name! He could never go anywhere or do anything without people having stereotypes about his bloody name! Before the Sorting Hat fell over his eyes he saw his cousins lean in eagerly.

_Hmmm, a Black I see. But not like the others I've placed. Even more radical then the Ravenclaw one._

Sirius resisted the urge to yelp. The hat was talking to him…in his head.

_Yes I can talk in your mind. I do have to sift through all of this rubbish._

**Oye! That is not rubbish! That's my mind!**

_Yes. Now clearly you're not Slytherin material. No no. Very difficult to place you._

_**Not Slytherin? Mum'll murder me.**_

_Perhaps, but she'll have to get over it. I think I know where to put you. Yes, this is right. Must be a first time but a Black will be in _**Gryffindor!**

Sirius felt all of the blood drain from his face. Numbly he took the hat off and stepped down from the stool. Trying not to notice Bellatrix was standing with fists clenched and her face red with fury.

Sirius made his way over to the Gryffindor table and tried to smile at the students who welcomed him. He wasn't with his cousins and he had let down his family name. Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff wouldn't have been as bad as Gryffindor. But no, the sodding hat had to put him in the one house his parents had vowed to destroy.

The sorting continued with Dawlish,Thomas.

A shaky boy with dirty blonde hair nearly tripped over the stool before sitting down and clasping his hands patiently in front of him. The hat declared him a Ravenclaw and the table second to the right erupted into cheers.

As Lily watched the sorting she noticed that the hat took longer to sort some students than it did others. Elphias Doge sat on the stool for almost two minutes before the hat named her a Hufflepuff, but so far, Sirius had taken the longest.

Lily's name was called and she gripped the hem of her robe nervously. She made her way up the steps and to the stool. When McGonagall put the hat on her head she had to resist the urge to jump, the hat was speaking to her!

_Hello there. Muggleborn I see, and a real thirst for knowledge. You'd do well in Ravenclaw._

Lily decided to see what would happen if she thought back at the hat.

_Blue really isn't my color._

_Ooooh. A fiery one. I know what to do with you. It's clear you'd do best in _**Gryffindor**

Lily took the hat from her head and looking down at her tie was astonished to see the plain grey melt away into red and gold. She went to sit next to Sirius who was still looking pale.

Jones, Hestia was the second Ravenclaw to be sorted and was followed by Lathrup, Desdemona who became the first Hufflepuff.

Next came Remus and both Lily and Sirius sat forward a little, intrigued by this weary but stern boy.

_My my. I have to honestly say I have never encountered a student like you before. I always knew Albus was a good man. There's not a speck of evil in you, he was right to let you come._

_**Thank…you?**_ Remus found the whole thing bizarre.

_It's a compliment lad. My goodness! You certainly do like to read and what a mind! But you also want to strive and prove yourself. Can't say I blame you. You could belong in any of these houses…what a hard pick. But with that streak of goodness…_

_**I would like not to be in Slytherin, if that's what you're thinking.**_

_Oh no no no my good lad. You belong in _**Gryffindor!**

Sirius wolf whistled so loudly it made Lily laugh. Blushing just slightly, Remus joined his new friends.

Walden Macnair and Alicia Mulciber both joined Slytherin. The nervous boy that Remus had helped earlier plopped down onto the stool, his face covered by the hat.

_No need to be so afraid. I don't bite…hard._

**It's just a n-new thing I sup-pose. A hat talking to me…in my head.**

_I have already made my decision, this house is supposed to be for the courageous but you could do with finding some. Let it be_** Gryffindor!**

Peter Pettigrew looked shocked at the choice, as did James.

Still waiting in line, James watched as Gryffindor table grew. If that little lump of a kid was a Gryffindor…and that Lupin boy looked like he could be knocked over with a feather! And Black, there was no way in _hell_ Black was a true Gryffindor. James felt sick to his stomach as pretenders lounged at _his_ table.

"Podmore, Sturgis." McGonagall was already halfway through the list as the brown-haired boy found his seat at the Hufflepuff table. So far her worst nightmare was coming true…all the disruptive boys from before were being sorted into Gryffindor, _her_ house!

"Potter, James." James walked forward calmly, unlike any first year before him, and sat slowly at the stool.

_Goodness, what has you so angry? Oh wait, I could just find out myself. Think I'm doing a lousy job of sorting eh? Next year, you can do it._

_**I'll hold you to that.**_

_Such a desire for Gryffindor, but why? Because of your family? I can tell you your future cannot be determined by your family, go ask the Black boy._

_**I don't want to talk about Black.**_

_Oh no of course not, family rivalries and all that. Letting hatred of generation long past take over your life. Makes a lot of sense. Seems like you were friendly enough before you found out his last name. Punches a hole in your logic doesn't it?_

_**Would you leave my logic alone and sort me already.**_

_Oh, certainly. You would do well in Slytherin you know._

_**NO!**_

_Gracious, no need to shout. In that case you had better resolve those issues of your. You're going to be seeing a lot of Black in _**Gryffindor!**

Minerva watched as Potter walked to the cheering Gryffindors and then sat next to the Pettigrew boy, glaring at Sirius Black the whole way. Sirius was busy talking to Remus, pointedly ignoring James. If they were going to be roommates then they could settle this later. They would have seven years to settle it.

Minerva read the next name.

The sorting continued through Gawain Robards who was a Hufflepuff through to Asher Savage who became a Ravenclaw. The hat called out **Slytherin!** for a particularly greasy looking boy called Snape who had been with Avery but was smart enough to hold his temper.

The hat reached the V's after Corona Travers was sorted into Slytherin and Emmeline Vance and Setina Yaxley both rounded out Ravenclaw. Thus the sorting of the class of the 1978 concluded.

* * *

After dinner. Minerva was watching the students leave the Great Hall when she saw Black and Potter emerge, arms wrapped around each other and laughing. Turning to see what had caused such a change in their relationship, she caught sight of Lupin and Pettigrew. Both were bald and green with pointed ears, Lupin had his wand out and was trying to mend the jinx.

Knowing immediately whose doing it was, Minerva turned to Potter and Black…and smiled. It was a fair show of Transfiguration after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Just a little something in between chapters of my other story. Check it out please if you liked this. Just wanted to get a little dose marauder.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
